Together Until the End
by LongLivePinky
Summary: Itachi steps up as over-protective big brother; he saves Sasuke while sacrificing the rest of his family. Warnings: Incest, slash, implied mass death, mild lemon in later chapters.
1. Intro

**Title: **Together Until the End  
**By: **LongLivePinky  
**Pairing: **ItachixSasuke  
**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Naruto.  
**A/N: **This will be from Sasuke's POV. This could be published as a one-shot, but I'm trying to familiarize myself with the publishing on FF. If things go horribly wrong I apologize now.

* * *

**Prologue:**

They stood there looking at each other with matching sharingan eyes.

Their sadistic, blood-thirsty smiles perfect mirror images.

Two brothers, the last of their clan, had planned for years.

Their efforts and patience had converged in the satisfying fruits of success.

The same thing was flashing through both their minds: _the day it all had begun._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sasuke's thoughts are _italicized. _This chapter is a flashback of the day that everything started.

**Last Time: **The same thing was flashing through both their minds: _the day it all had begun._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_I wonder if niisan is home._ Thought a seven year old Sasuke walking down the hallway toward the central stairwell. As he walked closer to his father's study, he heard raised voices, though he couldn't understand what they were saying. _What's going on? _He stopped in front of the double doors and pressed an ear against one of them. What he heard shocked him to the core, almost to the point of being paralyzed.

"We all know that Sasuke is worthless!"

"He has the potential. He just doesn't have the ambition."

"Even so, he'll never become half of what Itachi is."

"If we give him the same opportunities tha-"

"No! We can't afford another prodigy; having two in the same generation is unheard of! We have to decide which to keep and which to... dispose of." There was silence for a few minutes, Sasuke was about to walk away when he heard, "All those who vote Itachi to stay." After a few seconds someone shouted, "Finally! Glad you all see it my way. Now we can stop wasting our time on the useless brat." He heard no conversation after that.

_Do they really plan on killing me? Why would they kill one of their own? How can they even think about it? _Sasuke slowly walked downstairs to the living room as if in a trance. "Hello, otouto." Itachi drawled without looking away from the television. He looked up alarmed when Sasuke didn't reply. "Sasuke?" He stood up and walked over to his little brother worried, especially when he saw the silent tears running freely down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who clung to him desperately. "What happened? Who did it?" Itachi growled out, holding Sasuke tightly to his chest. After a few minutes of waiting, he snapped out, "Answer me!"

Sasuke sniffled then sobbed out, "They w-want to kill m-me." Itachi stiffened his eyes a glowing, crimson storm of fury. "Who?" He spat out. "The people that father met with today... In his study." Sasuke mumbled quietly into his brother's chest. "The Elders?! Why...?" Itachi asked stunned. "I'm worthless and could never be half of what you are." Itachi growled at the monotone in which his brother spoke. "There can't be two prodigies in the same generation, so they've picked the better and are going to dispose of the other."

After telling his brother what he had overheard calmly and indifferently, he broke down sobbing. _I don't want to die!_ "I won't let them take you away from me, little one. I'll kill them before they get anywhere near you." Itachi promised. That night they planned the death of their clan; even if the others disagreed with the Elders' decision, they wouldn't even attempt to stop it. They feared too much for their own lives.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sasuke's thoughts are _italicized_. I'm fairly sure that Sasuke and Itachi are OOC x)

**Last Time: **They feared too much for their own lives.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

After eight years of secretly training with his older brother, Sasuke was finally ready.

"Hey, Tachi?"

"Hmm.."

"How did you get the Elders to not kill me all of these years?"

"I promised to slaughter them."

"Aren't..." A hand covered my mouth as one gently gripped my hip.

"What have I told you about this place, little one?"

"The walls have ears and the windows have eyes." I leaned back into the muscular chest behind me. "Aniki, come play with me."

"Tonight my Raven. When we taste vengeance we shall taste each other." Itachi disappeared with a kiss to my cheek.

"Tease!" I shouted to the wind. I walked from the backyard to the main road. Following it I continued out of the Uchiha complex and leisurely strolled toward the west side cliff. I sat there thinking of all the blood that would be spilled this night, until Tachi came to get me for supper.

"Remember to eat lightly and try to keep your emotions in check." He said smirking.

"Aye, Captain!" I saluted him. He rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Come, only one last night of Mother's horrid cooking."

"It's not that bad; though she definitely lost her touch somewhere along the way."

"How about when you finally developed taste buds?"

"Noo!" I whined, pouting. He laughed and pulled me to his side by my waist.

"She 'lost her touch' when you were eleven because that was when I started teaching you about poisons. That's also when I stopped cooking your food myself." I looked up at him questioningly. "They planned to kill you Sasuke. I didn't like the idea of trusting them, so I eliminated all possible threats. Though you alone in classes has always bothered me."

"You taught me well, I can handle myself. Besides everyone figured out if you messed with me you had to deal with 'that freak.'" I said hugging him.

"Mmm. Yes, I have taught you well, and we shall test your skills tonight. Again, and again, and again." He whispered walking through the front door.

"Sasuke! Why don't you ever say you're going to go out?" Mother asked hands on her hips.

"He needs to ask premission beforehand." Father snapped.

"I apologize. It'll never happen again." Tachi and I shared a smirk. Father just grunted and proceeded to eat all the food within arms reach. _Gluttonous pig_. I watched on disgusted ad he literally tried to make himself explode with the amount of food he was stuffing down his throat. As I reached for the bowl of fruit Itachi brushed his fingers against my hand 'reaching for the rice.' We made eye contact and shared a smile.

"Sasuke, have you attempted to try that new move I taught you?" Father barked, ruining the moment and peace.

"Yes Father. I've tried but I'm having difficulty with the hand movements. It's so long that my fingers always cramp up before I can finish. Perhaps I could practice it with Itachi tomorrow?" I asked innocently, already knowing the response.

"No. Itachi is far too busy training with your uncles." Father 'dismissed' the subject.

"Actually Father, I have tomorrow off. Apparently our uncles are going on a trip tomorrow, so I should be able to help Sasuke." I raised an eyebrow at him, which caused him to wink at me.

"Oh! Really? Did they say where they'll be going?" Mother asked.

"They mentioned Suna, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was training after all." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Suna sounds lovely at this time of year." She said whimsically. I barely covered a snort with a 'coughing fit.' "Oh, dear! Are you okay?!" I slowly backed off on the 'coughing.'

"Yes, Mother. Berry went down the wrong way." She looked worried. "I'm fine honestly."_ So innocent, yet guilty at the same time. So caring, yet oblivious to the world around you. _I barely contained my squeak when Tachi ran his foot up my leg. As he moved it steadily closer, I got harder. When he finally touched me through my trousers I couldn't contain my moan. "_Contain your emotions..._" His voice rang through my head. Father glared at me. "I'm sorry. I just a tension headache and I realized that I forgot to do my homework."

"Finish eating then go do it." Father ordered. I bowed my head to hide my glare. _Arrogant prick_. Tachi finished eating a little while before I did. I ate another bowl of fruit before leaving, heading toward my room.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter contains the incest :D It's a mild scene that includes: hand jobs and humping like jack rabbits.

**Last Time: **I ate another bowl of fruit before leaving, heading toward my room.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

What I walked in on had me climaxing in my pants. Tachi was sprawled across my bed, shirt undone and falling off of his shoulders. His pants were open and at his knees; his hand busy stroking and teasing his cock. "Tachi!" I mewled peeling off my pants and walking over to him, cock still hard. "Please..." I whimpered straddling his lap.

"Oh, alright my Raven. Grind us to completion." He purred pushing our erections together. I gasped and clutched his shoulders as I rolled my hips, meeting his as he thrust upwards. His hands stayed comfortably on my lower back pushing me harder down onto him and giving him leverage to push himself up to meet me. As I continued thrusting, he slowly started to gyrate his hips.

"Aniki! Oh...yes!...More! Please more!" I was so busy squirming and begging that I let out an undignified squeak when he suddenly flipped us and took both erections between us into his warm, calloused hands.

"Oh my Raven...So...Pretty." He managed to say in between pants. I writhed underneath him: hands clutching and clawing at the headboard with my head tossing back and forth trying to prevent my moans from being too audible.

"'Niki! So, close..." I whimpered out to him. He released his erection and focused his ministrations on mine. I pulled his mouth to mine in a desperate attempt to cover my whorish, wanton moans. As our tongues battled, I busied my hands with his cock and balls. Feeling the vibrations of his moan echoing within my mouth pushed me over the edge of bliss. My body arched off the bed, my eyes rolled back, and a high pitched keening was swallowed by Itachi's dominating mouth.

After coming back to reality, I continued pumping the throbbing member held within my hands. It didn't take long for me to feel his balls tightening in release as he moaned my name into my neck. I cushioned his fall as he collapsed in exhausted pleasure. We both raised our hands to our mouths as we continued to pant. I watched entranced as his fingers one-by-one disappeared into that hot mouth, only to reappear just as glistening as before. I quickly finished sucking and licking the cum from my fingers, and then I wiped the saliva off onto the sheets below me.

Itachi rolled off of me and began to zip up his pants. I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, hands splayed across his hard chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty fluffy. Implied mass homicide. Abrupt ending because I lack skill in writing 'battle' scenes.

**Last Time:** I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, hands splayed across his hard chest.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Sasuke, we need to get composed. If Father or Mother were to walk in..." He sighed heavily in dismay and frustration.

"I-I...**SIGH**...Alright then." I whispered in defeat. I stood and walked over to my dresser for clean boxers and a wife beater. I pulled the boxers up my legs allowing them to settle on my hips, and gripping my T-shirt's hem I pulled it off. I gasped when fingers stroked sensually up and down my sides; the fingers just barely ghosting across my sensative skin.

"Please don't think that I would be ashamed of this... Of us or you. You are my life otouto, don't shut me out." I spun around in his arms and wrapped my own arms around his back. Holding tightly to him, I rested my cheek against his pectoral.

"Stay with me until it begins, please?" I waited anxiously, enduring the silence. Anticipating his reply, hoping that I didn't step over some imaginary boundary line that I didn't even know existed.

"Of course, little one. Let me get ready for bed and I shall return to your side... always." He pecked my lips and walked down the hall to his room. I turned on the 8 o'clock news and curled up under the covers, relishing the scent that had been absorbed into my bed spread. Just before I fell asleep I felt Itachi spoon his body around mine.

"What took you s'long?" I mumbled snuggling back into his blessed body warmth. He wrapped his arms around me, protecting me always.

"Father is what happened. Apparently he called Uncle, and he proceeded to confront me on my lie. I told him that it didn't matter because I still wasn't going to train tomorrow."

"What was your reason?"

"I want to spend time with the little brother that I hardly know."

"Mhm. You sure know how to get me hard." I snickered.

"Oho! Who was the one with a hard on during dinner?" I could hear that he was smirking from the tone of his voice.

"Not fair! You totally cheated!"

"Cheated?"

"You actually touched me." I pouted.

"And I will continue to do so." He said stroking my sides. I squirmed as he started to tickle me. I tried desperately to escape, but my actions were in vain. Mother eventually came to see what was going on, when she heard me screaming and begging.

"What are you doing in here?!" She had to shout to be heard over me. Itachi finally stopped tickling me. I panted as they talked back and forth. As she left I flopped back onto my pillows with a groan.

"You nearly got me in trouble, little brother." He smirked over at me, before lying down next to me.

"Oh shut it." I snapped flipping him off.

--- Here would be the scene of the Uchiha brothers killing their clan. I'm absolutely horrible with battle situations, so I'm going to let your imagination run wild. You can have it as gory or ninja like as you please.---

They stood there looking at each other with matching sharingan eyes.

Their sadistic, blood-thirsty smiles perfect mirror images.

Two brothers, the last of their clan, had planned for years.

Their efforts and patience had converged in the satisfying fruits of success.

The same thing was flashing through both their minds: _the day it all had begun._

_*~*~*** _**End Story *****~*~*


End file.
